


Perfect

by heckingturtles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckingturtles/pseuds/heckingturtles
Summary: Basically just a fluffy Christmas story where Yuuri and Victor get/decorate their Christmas tree. Made for YOI Secret Santa 2k18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriaPia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/gifts).



It didn’t surprise either of them that they were stuck in this situation - Christmas eve, at a Christmas tree farm, trying to find a tree less than 24 hours before they needed it. In fairness, they were very busy people. Working around the schedules of two professional athletes was a struggle on it’s own. It was made worse only by how often they both had to travel and the fact that their “Christmas break” started December 24th. Not to mention the fact that both of them had a penchant for forgetfulness or procrastination. All of this was expected. What they didn’t expect was for there to only be one tree left.  
“We are not getting that tree. It looks worse than the Charlie Brown one! It’s not even charming!” Yuuri had trouble getting all of those words out between fits of laughter. And he wasn’t wrong. The tree was thin, frail, and had approximately seven branches to it’s name. It was the Christmas tree equivalent of a crackhead. Branches drooped like they were being bent by an imaginary weight. Snow dusted it’s albeit limited needles like icing sugar on a cake and the top of the tree leaned over as if the tree itself was moping. Victor tilted his head, corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile. Slowly, he walked up to the tree, examining it like a pageant judge.The poor thing was barely taller than he was. He lifted up one of the branches as if he had a specific set of criteria for the tree to meet, then he suddenly spun on his heel, grabbing both of Yuuri’s hands.  
“Why, what do you mean? This is a tree fit for kings!” As if to punctuate his sentence, he twirled Yuuri dramatically. Yuuri laughed, barely stumbling at the sudden spin.  
“It has like three branches! And it’s so small!”  
“We don’t have that many decorations anyways.”  
“But…”  
Completely ignoring Yuuri’s protests, Victor turned and caught the attention of the attendant who would very obviously rather be anywhere else on Christmas eve than on a tree farm, dealing with two dramatic figure skaters.  
“We’ll take it!” Victor proclaimed. Lowering his voice so that only Yuuri could hear, he continued, “And it will be beautiful.” Yuuri smiled up at him. Shifting onto his toes and pulling Victor down a bit, he kissed him quickly. Yuuri looked at Victor, watching the playful smirk that played at his mouth travel up to the corners of his striking blue eyes. The attendant coughed slightly and the two pulled away to show him to their car.  
Charlie-brown-esc tree attached somewhat haphazardly to the roof of the car, the two of them drove home. Snowflakes glided down from above like tiny skaters, dancing across the sky on trails of wind. Winters in Saint Petersburg weren’t exactly known for being friendly, but they were comparatively mild this year and lent well to beautiful skyscapes. The soft drifting of snowflakes accented the dark blue of the sky. Light pollution turned the bottom of the sky into a muted blue ombre that faded out into the expanse of space above. Every once in a while, the street lights would illuminate a snowflake as it passed, making it shimmer like silver for a fraction of a second. For such a big city, it felt so quiet on Christmas Eve, as if Yuuri and Victor were the only two people in Russia. Limited traffic made their drive quicker and easier than usual. Within the hour, they were home, Charlie Brown tree and all.  
With a fair amount of struggle and nearly breaking one of the seven branches this tree had to offer, they got the tree up to their apartment, no help from the curious poodle bouncing at their feet. After an equally treacherous mission to get it propped up in a semi-stable way, they had a Christmas tree, a proper christmas tree, set up in their living room. Well, proper was relative. It was a proper Christmas tree compared to the nothing that they had before. The highest needles on the bent top branch barely brushed the roof and a trail of pine needles marked the haphazard path they took dragging the tree inside. Makkachin sniffed the tree like it was a potential new friend, making Yuuri worry that she was about to pounce and take the whole setup down. Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.  
“What did I tell you? It’s perfect.”  
Yuuri snorted.  
“It’s pathetic,” he said, turning towards Victor and calling Makkachin. She was eyeing one of the bottom branches, but trotted over anyways, licking at Yuuri’s hand. “But I love it anyways.”  
Victor was right about the ornament situation, they didn’t have many, only a few things that they had gotten as presents and things they had abducted from their family homes. A pathetic number of ornaments for a somewhat pathetic christmas tree. But, Yuuri had to admit, there was something endearing about the tree once it was covered in lights and tinsel. The seven branches supported the ornaments surprisingly well and the gaps were more ignorable when disguised by streamers. Once everything was put up, the pair stepped back. The tree still leaned dangerously and Makkachin gnawed on one of the low hanging, wooden ornaments, but it looked - almost nice. Turning on the speakers and connecting his phone to play Christmas carols, Yuuri turned towards Victor and looped his arms around his neck.  
“What did I tell you?” asked Victor, voice low and sweet.   
“Fine, fine,” Yuuri said, smiling up at him. “You were right. It looks wonderful, even if Makkachin will probably take it down by morning.” Victor turned towards the dog.  
“No she won’t! Look at how good a girl she is! Makka!” he said, adopting the voice people only use with dogs and babies. Makkachin looked up briefly when addressed, ornament still in her mouth, and returned to her chewing just as quickly. Victor couldn’t help but laugh, bringing his hand to his brow in feigned disappointment. Yuuri, still giggling, leaned into Victor.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be perfect.”  
“It is perfect.”


End file.
